love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yume Naki Yume wa Yume ja nai
is a bonus CD sung by Honoka Kosaka. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 1, which is included in the limited edition version of the first Blu-ray release. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0697) '''CD/DVD # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaze o nukete hashitteku Kyou mo kimi wa hashitteku Ase nagasu koutei hitomi ga oikakeru Tooku kara donna toki mo kigatsuichau 「Ganbarimashou! kujikeru na!」 Kokoro ga sakenderu Honki dattara Chansu wa kuru yo Tsukamaenakucha Tokimeki ga kienai uchi ni Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni Egao de senaka osu yo Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa! I say fight! watashi no ouen Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo Dakara zettai ni makenai Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai Ame no tsubu ga hikatteru Kimi no kao ni hikatteru Doro mamire Booru o fuite agetaku naru Konna hi mo genkidashite ikanakucha ne 「Ganbarimashou! funbare yo!」 Kokoro de dakishimeru Shinken nan da ne me no kagayaki Mabushii hodo sa Tatakai no honoo ga moeru Ima I wish fight! kimi ga mukau Basho e to senaka osu yo Ichiban ga mieru sore wa kimi sa! I wish fight! watashi no ouen Kanarazu kimi o mamorun da yo Donna kyouteki ga koyou to Yume wa katsun da katerun da Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni Egao de senaka osu yo Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa! I say fight! watashi no ouen Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo Dakara zettai ni makenai Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai |-| Kanji= 風を抜けて走ってく 今日も君は走ってく 汗流す校庭　瞳が追いかける 遠くからどんな時も気がついちゃう 「がんばりましょう！くじけるな！」 こころが叫んでる 本気だったらチャンスはくるよ つかまえなくちゃ ときめきが消えないうちに ほら　I say fight!　君のために 笑顔で背中押すよ 一番になろう　それが君さ！ I say fight!　私の応援 いつでも熱いままなんだよ だから絶対に負けない 夢なき夢は夢じゃない 雨の粒が光ってる 君の顔に光ってる 泥まみれボールを　拭いてあげたくなる こんな日も元気出して行かなくちゃね 「がんばりましょう！ふんばれよ！」 こころで抱きしめる 真剣なんだね　目の輝き まぶしいほどさ 戦いの炎が燃える いま　I wish fight!　君が向かう 場所へと背中押すよ 一番が見える　それは君さ！ I wish fight!　私の応援 かならず君を守るんだよ どんな強敵がこようと 夢は勝つんだ勝てるんだ ほら　I say fight!　君のために 笑顔で背中押すよ 一番になろう　それが君さ！ I say fight!　私の応援 いつでも熱いままなんだよ だから絶対に負けない 夢なき夢は夢じゃない |-| English= Running through the wind You’re running again today My eyes follow as you sweat on the school grounds No matter how far I’ll notice at any time “Do your best! Don’t get crushed!” My heart shouts out If you’re serious a chance will come You have to catch it Before the throbbing in your chest disappears Look, I say fight! For your sake I’ll push your back with a smile Become number one, It will be you! I say fight! That’s my cheer You’re still on fire So definitely don’t give up A dreamless dream isn't a dream Raindrops are glittering Glittering on your face I want to wipe the dirt off the ball Even on days like this you have to bring out all of your spirit “Do your best! Stand firm!” I’ll embrace you with all my heart You’re serious, The sparkle in your eyes Looks dazzling The flames of battle rage Now, I wish you to fight! I’ll push your back Toward whatever you face I can see number one, It will be you! I wish you to fight! That’s my cheer I’ll protect you without fail No matter how formidable the foe Your dreams will be victorious, They can be victorious Look, I say fight! For your sake I’ll push your back with a smile Become number one, It will be you! I say fight! That’s my cheer You’re still on fire So definitely don’t give up A dreamless dream isn't a dream Gallery Single Scans= Original song 1(2).jpg LL S1BD1 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References category:Discography category:Lyrics Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka